wolvesofthebeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Fyreglosch MacDuncan/Let's spicen up this wiki!
I feel like this fandom is like almost dead. A few people know about it in scarce areas, but that's it. I know the series has been long over, like the Guardians of Ga'Hoole series, wait. Actually, scratch that. Kathryn L. wrote "Lost Tales of Ga'Hoole" as Otulissa, the Ga'Hoolology rub. If you haven't read the series, check it out. Anyway, I just wanted to update you guys on what K.L. is up to next. If you havent heard, K.L. is making the Horses of the Dawn series. I'm afraid there will be no wolves or owls or hagsfiends or lochins, or anything of the fact. (Oh moldwarps.) It's about (yes there are the Others indeed) horses captured by the Spanish conquistadors of the 18th century or the 1700s. The load is to heavy, so the Spanish the horses into sea. All the horses survive, except the leader, the "ghost horse". Now Estrella (Hispanic people could tell what that means maybe.) has to lead the herd to a new land where they could seek peace. I'll leave you to read the rest. It's ironic how at the end of Star Wolf, in the epilogue, they mention horses, and Estrella's name actually means Star, but whatever. I've been a bit analytical in my free time, so let me show you my findings. Soren, as mentioned I think Spirit Wolf... or maybe Star Wolf, was mentioned as being a scroom. Some of you crazy WotB fans might ask: " Who in the Dim World is Soren?! " Well, he was one of the main protagonists for the most part of tthe GoG series and star in the Legend of the Guardians: Owls of Ga'Hoole movie. Gotta admit, that movie wasn't so good. But I'll save that for the Guardians Wiki. Soren was also a king, and maybe you should go read the darn series to figure! Just kidding. So his "scroom" was basically a spirit, and he is dead. (Unfortunately.. Waahh... ;~;) Anyway, people say he died in the catastrophic disaster that nearly wiped out the wolf population. But that is way off! Soren lived in the Great Ga'Hoole Tree, which was in the Sea of Hoolemere, which was pretty far from Beyond the Beyond. Pretty unlikely, but maybe true. I clawed my way deeper and actually, there was a new king! OMGOMGOMG- no wait you GoG fan girls and fan boys! Every time the Ember of Hoole is taken, (or the current king dies) the reign of the old king will end (just like what happened to Borron and Barran, (i think that's how you spelt it). When Coryn came to the Tree, the king and queen had already died a short time ago. Same with Soren after Coryn died of substantial and life-threatening injurys and blood loss. Soren was deemed king shortly after. The War of Ember was over long after Faolan was born. And Soren was probably as old as Ezylryb when Faolan was born. So it makes sense for Soren die sometime. What threw me off was when he died! So sad! But why then?! Oh well... We all have our fanfics of Edme and Faolan having pups and they live happily ever after. Maybe they did. But maybe... THEY NEVER HAD PUPS!?!? *all gasp* We don't know, so we have our assumptions. I feel like Faolan and Edme was probably 4-5 years of age by the time they reached the Blue. It even says Faolan was young on the back of the book of Spirit Wolf. So, maybe they waited another 12 moons before mating? Bleh, don't want to know what happens during that... Ha. About this community... Wake up and smell the coffee! C'mon don't die now! I loved the fandom, and now it looks like ruins. Still some active guys, but nothing much. Phooey... The roleplayers are also gone, etc. Etc. It's all about Warriors this and Warriors that nowadays. I don't even like it. Believe me, I started reading it, and it lost my interest. They have way too many books as well. Well that wraps what I want to say, which was a lot. A bid you guys a safe farewelling and bidding through you journey of life. Maybe we may meet? Maybe we will never? Bear in mind, you got us, brothers and sisters, and the spirit of wolves. -Fyreglosch MacDuncan Category:Blog posts